Story:Star Trek: Archer (fan series)/The Front/Teaser
Teaser Fade In Ext. Space (Archer is under attack from at least two Cardassian vessels. They make one go KaBOOM! but they are taking a heavy beating.) Int. Main Bridge (Red Alert) Sparks rain down as Commander Martin walks down the stairs. Cmdr. Martin: Captain! He helps her up and goes to the MSD as more sparks erupt from the ceiling as coolant spews from the ceiling, as she turns to Y'Nar at the Ops console. Capt. Taylor: Report! Y'Nar looks at her console. Ens. Y'Nar: It looks like the Dominion have retreated, Captain! Martin walks down the steps. Cmdr. Martin: We must have hurt them bad. Kaye turns to Captain Taylor. Ens. Kaye: Not as bad as they hurt us, all engines are offline. Mason reports. Ltjg. Mason: Captain, shields are down as are all weapons arrays. Martin turns to her. Cmdr. Martin: We'd better hope they don't come back, we're sitting ducks. Taylor taps her combadge as it chirped. Capt. Taylor: Taylor to Engineering, what's the status of the warp drive? Cut to: Int. Main Engineering In engineering the alarms are blaring as sparks erupt from the ceiling as crewmen are running around the Engine room making repairs or helping others as Commander Williams gives the full damage report. Ltcmdr. Williams: We're in bad shape Captain, we had to shut down the warp engines to avoid a breach, the impulse engines are gone too, I think I can give you thrusters but I've got a lot of casualties down here I've got to tend to first. Cut to: Int. Main Bridge (Red Alert) Ensign Y'Nar looks at her console. Ens. Y'Nar: More damage reports coming in, Captain. There's a hull breach on deck four, force-fields in place, repair crews on the way. Martin gives her a causality report. Cmdr. Martin: We've had casualties on all decks, no fatalities so far. Kaye looks at Captain Taylor. Ens. Kaye: Captain, request permission to give Williams a hand in Engineering. Maybe I can help get propulsion up and running. She nods at her and she leaves the bridge as Mason reports to Taylor. Ltjg. Mason: Captain, my readings indicate the navigational deflector has sustained massive damage. It will be necessary to repair it before we can achieve more than thruster power. Taylor turns to Ensign Y'Nar. Capt. Taylor: Get repair crews on it. Y'Nar, I want a complete analysis of all the damage we've sustained. Y'Nar looks at her. Ens. Y'Nar: Aye, Captain. Ext. Space Archer is a drift and has scorch markers on her outer hull. Int. Captain's Ready Room The com activates. Cmdr. Martin (OC): Bridge to Captain Taylor She tapped her combadge. Capt. Taylor: Taylor here go ahead. Cmdr. Martin (OC): We're receiving a hail from Admiral Ross She sighs. Capt. Taylor: Route it here Commander. The desktop monitor shows the office of Admiral Ross. Capt. Taylor: Ah, Admiral Ross what can I do for you? Ross smiles. Vice Adm. Ross (On monitor): I have a mission for you we've got a situation in sector four hundred thirty-two, the fifth fleet is defending a crucial repair outpost we need to keep our ships in the fight with the Dominion/Cardassian Alliance we'd like the Archer to join the fifth fleet in the defense of the outpost. Taylor is surprised about this. Capt. Taylor: Uh, Admiral we were just attacked by two Cardassian ships and we're currently repairing the damage we sustained, and we'll be heading there soon. Ross interlaces his fingers. Vice Adm. Ross (On Monitor): Captain I understand but we need the Archer so get to work on repairs and then get moving Ross out The Federation symbol appears and the monitor shuts off, Captain Taylor walks out of her ready room. Cut to: Int. Main Bridge Captain Taylor walks onto the bridge. Capt. Taylor: Helm set course for Sector four hundred thirty-two warp six. Kaye is shocked by this. Ens. Kaye: Aye, Captain course set and laid in. Martin looks at her. Cmdr. Martin: But we're not fully repaired yet? She looks at him. Capt. Taylor: I know Commander engage. Kaye runs her finger on the warp gauge. Ext. Space Archer cranks up her nacelles and leaps into warp. (End of Teaser, Fade out, Starting Credits)